The Beginning of An End
by demonspitfire
Summary: Team Rocket has been shut down for good. Our favourite trio decide it's time to part ways. But can Jessie, James, and Meowth truly go their different paths when the three have been together for so long? T for safety.
1. Their Last Sunset

It was sunset. The last sunset Jessie, James, and Meowth would ever see together. The former dastardly trio of the infamous Team Rocket stood on a path that spawned three adjourning paths that lead to three different sections of the Kanto Region.

For whatever the reason may be, call it a "change of heart" or just mere boredom, Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, ended his villainous organization, thus, having to let go all his subordinates, which of course includes our favourite trio, which in turn, is a trio no longer.

"I'm a really gonna miss youse guys!" Meowth began.

"I know just how you feel, Meowth," James replied, with a smile on his face. Despite the fact that they were soon separating, Meowth and James still bustled with their usual frivolity. However, deep down, the two were devasted.

"Oh Jimmy! Hows will ya live on wid out meh?" Meowth joked as he jumped into his friend's arms. Jessie couldn't understand why the two weren't in tears. _I guess Meowth wouldn't start to cry, he'd get all wet_, Jessie thought. Yet, she couldn't muster away the tears that were soon brimming at the surface of her eyes. She walked over to her two best friends and embraced them.

The three stood in each other's arms for a long while until Meowth broke away, claiming that the he was being suffocated. "I'll sees youse twos around sumtime if yeh evah come down my ways. Lateh Jimmy! Byes Jess!" And with that, Meowth was off, on his way to start his life over in Hollywood. It seems he was still determined to win Meowzie over. Besides, what else was there to do now that he was out of a job? Eventually, Meowth faded away into the horizon, while Jessie and James still remained in each other's arms.

"I-I guess t-this is it," Jessie stuttered. She didn't want to leave James, but knew she had to. Their lives together was now abruptly over. She laid her head in the crook of James's neck. He pulled her closer to him. Jessie felt a water drop on her face–it was James's tear. He didn't want to leave her anymore than she didn't want to leave him. But their departure was inevitable.

"I guess so." James drew his face closer to Jessie's; their cheeks were touching. Still, he hugged her tighter, and she hugged him tighter in return. James wanted more than anything right then and there but to kiss Jessie, but he knew he would only be torturing himself since he'd soon be on his way back "home", if that's what he still called it. At that exact moment, however, he deemed "home" to be wherever Jessie was. Then, James felt a pair of lips upon his cheek_. I guess I'm to be tortured either way,_ he thought. He gave her one in return, but he lingered on her cheek much longer than she did on his. _This is torture!_ Jessie yelled in her head. _This needs to end before I have a complete meltdown! _And she hesitantly broke away from her beloved James.

The two said nothing to another for words were too painful to pass between each other. They gazed into another's eyes. The sun had finally set. James waved to Jessie from the path he had chosen, the path that lead back to his parents' glorious estate. Jessie waved back as she walked on to Viridian City, where she would start a whole new life, but without James, what life was there beyond the clouded horizon?

**Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! This is my first Rocketshipping story and my first chapter fic. I have the story mapped out so the wait won't be devastinglt long. And before you ask, yes, the trio will see each other again. But how? Well, just keep reading. By the by, I cried when I read this over T_T**


	2. Go West again, Young Meowth

**A bit of background before we begin: I stopped watching Poke'mon after Advanced Battle because of the voice change. I've been watching it again to relive my childhood before college begins (and I have nothing better to do cause school is a joke…if you're smart and not "part of the system" as The Lonely Island puts it ^_^). I believe that it should have ended after Hoenn because it just got ridiculous and it has changed so damn much! Grrr! But anyway, this is how I think it should end for Team Rocket. Enjoy.**

_Go West (again), Young Meowth_

He had his standard knapsack tied to an end of a stick, trudging his way back to Hollywood. _I'm home_, Meowth thought as he sighed and then keeled over from exhaustion.

Hollywood had transformed since his last visit: it was bustling with life again! Buildings stood erect with glossy windows that no longer were cracked or boarded up. It was a city that never slept again! Lights were shining as far as the eye could see! Oh! And the smells! _Food!_ Meowth thought, _scrumdidly-umptious food! _But enough of that! Food could wait! Meowth had his mind and heart set on something else: Meowzie!

"I wonda if she remembers meh," Meowth sighed. _Probably, yeh are a "freak" afteh all._

He got up and started on. Giovanni had given all his former agents a hefty sum of money to ensure that each agent would find an apartment and have the necessary staples for a month; that way, the agent should be able to provide for themselves. What compelled Giovanni to give away his money (even to agents such as Jessie, James, and Meowth)? Well, that remains forever unanswered. Meowth was a Poke'mon of course, so money wasn't really needed for him to survive. He considered himself rich! _And dat's exactly what I need tah win Meowzie ovah!_

Meowth's eyes were shinning! He would win at all costs! He felt more confident then ever, more so than all those times when he felt confident about securely capturing Pikachu. He decided to get a small place and lavish it up to impress his beloved Meowzie.

"Hmm! She'll absolutely love meh!" Meowth grinned to himself.

He had come to an apartment lot that was brand new. "Sweet! The foist month is free! That'll mean I can buy all da best foiniture and food money can buy!" Meowth was overjoyed. He ran inside and quickly found the landlord. "I'd like a room, pwease."

"Hmmmm….I dunno about that, Mister?"

"Meowth!"

"Mr. Meowth. Do you have money?" The landlord asked.

"Yahs I do. But I thought da foist month was free?" Meowth was puzzled. He never understood humans much, only Jessie and James.

"Alright Mr. Meowth. I'll let you live here. But you'd better be able to pay all the bills that come with the apartment. You know, water, electric, gas, blah, blah, blah. And keep your place clean and keep the noise down or I'll hafta run you out with your tail between ya legs," and the landlord reluctantly let Meowth sign the apartment contract.

"Yippee! I did it! My own place! I don't know who 'Bill' is, but when I see 'im, I'll give 'im 'is money!" Meowth exclaimed as he walked into to his own place.

* * *

The next day, Meowth went out to buy some extravagant furniture. He found a local place and immediately headed on in.

"Wowzers! Beds! Chairs! A TV! I've nevah seen so much comfortable-looking tings in my whole life!" Meowth had been on the streets or camping out under the stars with Jessie and James his whole life. This was completely new to him. A much too cheerful salesman waltzed up to him.

"May a help you, good sir?"

"Sure! I'm lookin' fer some fointure to make my pad a bit more, um, classy," Meowth replied.

"Well! I've got just the package for you, my good sir!" The salesman took Meowth over to look at a catalogue. "This is our very own Classy Combo Package! It will give an apartment the most appealing look of refined style and character!"

"Really? That sounds great! How much?" The two discussed price and Meowth agreed rather quickly. Sure, it would leave him with only about a quarter of what Giovanni had given him, but that was the price to pay for love.

* * *

It was the next day. Meowth had his "pad" completely decked out for Meowzie. He even bought delicious, classy food that filled the pantries and cupboards.

"Hmm. I gots about fifty dollahs left. I guess I'll but dat away in case I evah run into that Bill."

Now, it's time to find Meowzie! Meowth set off to find his (supposed) true love; and he knew exactly where to find her. "And if I evah run into dat Persian, well den, I'll just have to pull a few whiskahs offa 'im! Dat'll set 'im straight!" Meowth was booming with even more confidence.

As he was walking along, he saw a tuxedo shop right next to him. "Hmm, I suppose I should look nice when I talk ta her." And he waltzed right in and bought a simple black bowtie for about ten dollars. _I guess I'll just hafta give Bill foity now._

He had finally reached the alley he was looking for. It was dark and ever so ominous; but he didn't care: Love was on his mind!

"Meowzie! I've come back for yah!" He bellowed. All of a sudden, pairs of eyes were looking at him from all around. Soon, the eyes became a gang of Meowth. "Take me to 'im." And the gang did.

After a short walk, Meowth was face to face with Persian, the leader of the Meowth gang, and right behind him was little Meowzie.

"Nya! Nya-nah! (Meowth! You came back!)" Meowzie mewed.

"Of course I did! I'll always be back for youse! And before youse say it, I'm not a freak! I'm just a Meowth that is absolutely in love wiff youse!" Meowth was confident he would get her back.

"Nya nya nya (Maybe you're right but prove it then!)" She said.

"I gots a house, money, and just look at my bowtie! I gots all dis for youse. We can live togedah foreveh! Come on! I love youse!" Meowth pleaded. _Eh! I shoulda got her a ring or sumtin'! _But Meowzie got up from where she sat and jumped into Meowth's paws. She gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Ohs Meowzie! I knew ya'd see it my's way." They were on their way to the apartment, but Persian spoke up:

"Myah myeh (Oi! Meowzie, you're just gonna leave with that traitor after I took you in)?"

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, saying she was grateful for all that he had done. This seemed to be all he needed to hear, so Persian let her go. The two arrived at the "pad."

"Well, here it is! My home!" Meowth exclaimed. "Whaddya wanna do?"

"Nya ( I don't know)."

"Wells, we could watch TV!"

"(Sure! I haven't done that in forever!)" She said. The two got onto the "classy" couch and began watching TV. Soon, they were asleep.

* * *

It was Friday, Meowth's sixth day back in Hollywood. He was living the life he always thought he deserved! He was rich and had the Poke'mon of his dreams! The two were together forever! Or so Meowth _confidently_ thought.

The two had watched TV and play music nonstop for three days, and not to mention Swinubbed out. Meowth highly doubted the very existence of "Bill" so he spent the rest of his money to buy Meowzie a beautiful ribbon as gift. Then, there was a knock at the door. He answered. It was the landlord bearing a very irate-looking face.

"That's it, Meowth! You are out!" He screamed.

"B-but, why?"

"You haven't paid your bills and are causing too much noise! The other tenants are complaining and since you haven't paid the electricity bill, I've been having to! You are done!" He grabbed the two cat Poke'mon by the tails and threw them out on the street. It was a gloomy night.

"Nya nya nya nya! (What's the idea, Meowth! I thought you said you were rich!" Meowzie was just as furious as the landlord.

"I-I am!" Meowth defended, his confidence quickly fading away.

"Nya! (Hmph!)" And with that, Meowzie walked away, tearing her ribbon from her neck and tossing it in front of a heart-broken Meowth.

He saw that Persian was waiting for her, just like before. He left the city, tears sprawling down his furry cheeks. He was sitting on top of a grassy hill, looking down at the bustling city.

He was all alone again–Meowth had lost his beloved Meowzie for the third and final time.


	3. Free as a Pidgey

_Free as a Pidgey_

He had nearly forgotten how beautiful it was, even thought this was just the mere path up to his parents' grandiose estate. James had trekked all night back to the place where he was lead to believe was "home." Stately trees surrounded a delicate gravel path that wound its way over streaming ponds and luscious grassy fields. The sun was slowly rising, but its few rays gently masked the glorious path. James could just see "home" on the horizon line. Even though it was probably a mile away, it still was enormous and James might even mistake that large speck as Growlie's dog house.

"Growlie…" James said, "I can't wait to see you after all these years. But my parents, on the other hand, they can wait." And with that, James heaved a heavy sigh. He put his hands in his pockets and moved along down the magnificent path. But then, something caught his eye. An orange blur was rapidly moving towards him.

"Growlithe! Growww!"

"Growlie! I'm home!" James exclaimed as an overjoyed Growlithe jumped into James's extended arms. Growlie began licking his master's face. James laughed. This brought him out of his moping demeanor. Since the sunset last night, James was filled with an immense sadness. He left the only woman he had ever loved. That, plus the thought of meeting his overbearing (not to mention uncaring) parents again, caused his depression. But Growlie seemed to wash it away.

"Well, Growlie, we'd better start walking…" James then added, "…to my doom." They set off.

Despite the fact James could not stand his parents and this "high-society" aroma, he knew he had to come "home." Besides there was something he just had to do here, and he would not leave until he accomplished his goal.

* * *

Massive, glistening doors stood erect in front of James and Growlie. They were dawning over James, making him feel less and less confident. He waited there for what seemed like an eternity. _I don't know if I can do this,_ James thought. He was about to grab the even massive door knob when the doors flew open, almost hitting James square in the face. Luckily, he dodged it at the last second since he was all too familiar with dodging Jessie's various fans, mallets, and frying pans.

There they were: James's parents, staring in awe at their little boy.

"Oh my! Our little James has finally come home!" And with that, James's mother embraced him. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had hugged him. He almost started to cry. Before James had run away, his mother had only disciplined him in the manner of well, manners and the social elite. This side of his mother was completely new to him.

"Oh James, your mother and I have been worried sick!" And his father came to hug his wife and son.

This was also new. James felt like he had a mother and a father at last. He felt….Loved! This couldn't be another one of their tricks, could it? No. James's parents were being sincere.

"Do you guys really mean it?" James questioned.

"Of course, dearest!" His mother replied, "Your father and I love you more than anything in this whole wide world!" She hugged him closer. _They do mean it!_ James thought. _They really do! _

For a good ten minutes the family of three (and their loyal Growlithe) sat on the steps in a tight embrace. James was starting to fall asleep; after all, he had walked all night to get home. A yawn escaped him.

"Well, it looks like the boy is tired dear," James's father said.

"Darling, why don't you just go on upstairs to your room and take a well-deserved nap?" His mother replied. **(A/N: I hope you all are reading this in James's parents' country voices! XP)**

James walked up that familiar marble staircase and after a long time searching through the never-ending hallways, he finally found his room. He went straight to his bed, plopped on it, and drifted into deep sleep (even though the bed was still a child's bed, which barely left much leg room).

* * *

Sun was peering into James's room, a ray hitting his closed eyes, causing him to awaken. He waltzed over to the window and pulled the curtains back all the way. It was actually sunset.

"Jessie…" A tear rolled down James's face. He felt a tugging at his pants leg. It was Growlie. James wiped his tears away with his sleeve and then bent down to pet his friend. "Thanks for always being there for me, Growlie." And with that, James heard a knock at the door. It was the butler, Hopkins.

"Sir! Good to see you back!" Hopkins bellowed and gave James a firm handshake. "Your parents would like me to inform you that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." He left with a bow. James closed the door and then turned to Growlie.

"You must be wondering why I'm home."

"Growlithe." Yes, he indeed was curious.

"Well, here goes: I have basically come back to make amends with my parents." He paused, biting his lip.

"Growl?" Growlie was confused. It was completely out of James's character to come home, especially being on the run for over ten years, just to face his overbearing parents (not to mention the possibility of being forced into marriage like the last time he came home).

"Yes. Odd, isn't it? Well, Team Rocket has ended so you could say my freedom has ended; there's no point for me being on the road anymore. But more than that, I feel the need to finally stand up to my parents….and…and to Jessiebelle." His lip was bleeding after that last remark.

"Yes. I hadn't forgotten about her. You could say that is more of the reason that I am here. I refuse to marry the likes of her." James wiped his lip. "Well, I guess we better go to dinner, I'm starved."

He went over to the mirror. He was still embellished in his Team Rocket uniform. He needed to change for just that simple red 'R' brought memories back to him. He tried finding clothes. Unfortunately, his room had not changed since he had run away, meaning that everything in James's room was for a tiny little kid, including the clothes!

However, he did find a black tuxedo draped over an armchair that was his exact size. He went over to it and put it on.

"Let's go, Growlie." The two departed for the dining hall.

* * *

James had arrived for dinner. The hall was enormous (well, duh, everything on that estate was). A super stretched dining table was in the midst of the hall with surrounding extravagant dining chairs. James's father was at the head, with his wife at his left. He waved to James, motioning James to sit at his right.

The table was set in the finest china money could buy. And the food! **(A/N: I don't wanna describe the food-it'll make me too hungry and envious _ just use your imagination, they are rich people…or you could just imagine a Hogwarts Feast! Lol…kay, I'm done.) **The curtains were drawn back, allowing the suns last few rays to shine through. After that, the moon's rays would draw in. The grandiose fireplace was lit with a raging fire (all thanks to a fine Ninetails that was curled in the corner of the hall).

James sat down next to his old man. He began Spoinking out.

"My dear, James. It brings great pride and pleasure to have you home," said his father, clasping James on the back.

"Why indeed it does, honey! And we thought that we would have to send one of our servants to Hoenn to go on and fetch you!" His mother added.

"W-what?" James was confounded. What did they mean by _fetch_ him?

"Oh you know what we mean, dear James."

"What are you playing at?" James had stopped eating, his fists were clenched. _And just when I thought we were finally getting along! _James yelled amidst his thoughts.

"Why my darling, you know," his mother looked to James from across the table. It was a trap! They were faking it, just like last time. Only this time, James had come home before they set up the trap: they were just improvising! Angered seared through James veins.

Just then, a door was creaking open, slowly. And it was none other than the last person James wanted to see right then and there–Jessiebelle! He immediately got up. But not to run as he always did in the past. But to stay and fight!

"NO!" With that, Jessiebelle stopped in her tracks at the door.

"James! Where are your manners?" His father yelled.

"This does it! I am sick and tired of the three of you telling me what to do! Have you ever thought about what I want to do? No! You haven't! Well that's about to change right now! I am no longer your cowardly little boy! I _have _grown up and matured but you are too blinded by keeping up your family line to see it! I will NOT get married to Jessiebelle! I don't love her, nor will I ever love her! I came here to start over with you guys because believe it or not I still love you! You are my parents, after all, and that won't change. And I'm still your boy, just grown up and ready to make his own decisions for once. And if you don't finally listen to me, I will run away and NEVER come home again!" James fell into his chair. He couldn't believe what he had said. His parents (and Jessiebelle) were in complete shock.

"B-but James….we are betrothed," Jessiebelle pleaded. "We just have to get marr…" But she was cut off.

"Jessiebelle! Leave us!" James's father bellowed.

"No! James and I _will_ be married!" She was adamant.

"Growlie! Take down!" And Growlie took off after Jessiebelle down the estate's gardens. She ran as fast as she could, cursing all the way. James was dumbfounded.

"Oh my Mew! How I've wanted to do that for ages!" Was James's father really saying that?

"Oh my darling James," his mother said. "Your father and I have been waiting for you to grow up! How we have longed for this day since the moment you were born!"

"W-what?" James was too confused. His father took charge:

"Well, you see James. Since you were born, your mother and I wanted you to have the best life we could give you. That of course includes your life after you had grown up. We just wanted to ensure that you would be stable in the future, with a good income and a good family. So we found the best suitor for you–Jessiebelle."

"But she's absolutely horrible!" James said. His mother then spoke:

"Well yes. But we knew she would make you a man. And she did! You finally stood up to her! You are a man now!"

This was just like them: their cruel attempts to make James a better person in their eyes. However, James couldn't help but smile. He had gotten through to them, and now they saw him as him. He had gotten rid of Jessiebelle for good now. He was free. Free as a Pidgey!

However, there was something missing from his new life.


	4. From Enemies to Friends

_From Enemies to Friends_

It was the afternoon when Jessie was half way to Viridian City. She had stopped at a hotel amidst her trek to rest, and then set off on foot yet again. Unlike James and Meowth, though, Jessie didn't have any reason for going to Viridian City besides hearing that apartments were cheap there. Her head wasn't held high like it normally was when she walked, but rather moping low. At the hotel, she had also ditched her Team Rocket uniform for normal clothes **(A/N: I'll let you decide on what Jessie is wearing ^^)**.

She walked on towards her new life. _What life? I don't even know what going to do with myself_, Jessie thought to herself.

Something was walking ahead of Jessie a little ways ahead of her. What was it? There hadn't been a person nor Poke'mon on the road other than Jessie for miles. She had to find out! She jogged a bit to get a closer view. However, it appeared that the figure also began jogging. Jessie increased her speed; so did the mysterious figure. Jessie had gained the upper hand and the figure was quickly materializing into a human; much too quickly.

Jessie couldn't stop for she was running like a Rapidash.

CRASH!

"What the hell are you doing!" It turned out that the human Jessie was chasing down turned out to be no other than her most hated enemy and rival–Cassidy!

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" Jessie yelled. The two had gotten up from the crash and were standing face to face each other, fists up, fire burning in their eyes. They were ready to fight to the death (like always).

After about five minutes of a brutal stare down, Jessie spoke:

"Where's Biff? Is he about to come out from behind a tree and tackle me?" Jessie was shifting her eyes from left to right, right to left.

Cassidy lowered her fists and closed her eyes. "He's gone. Where's James?" With that, Jessie closed her eyes and placed her arms across her chest.

"Gone." The two started walking with another towards Viridian City, both were unaware that the other's eyes were quite watery.

"So, you're heading to Viridian City?" Jessie asked. _Why am I talking to her?_

"Yeah. You too?" Cassidy retorted. _Why am I talking to her? _

The women just started walking onwards, seeming to forget their long-term hatred and bitter rivalry. One could presume that since Team Rocket has ended, so has their rivalry. And it appears that since they are all alone, without their old partners, that they _almost_ welcomed each other's company. **(A/N: You should read this paragraph in the Narrator's voice!)**

* * *

Cassidy and Jessie stood outside a tall building. A sign on the front read: Super Nice Apartment! At A Super Nice Price! However, in the smaller writing underneath the heading, it turned out that the apartments Cassidy and Jessie were looking for weren't as cheap as they were lead to believe. They both sighed.

"That price is a little high for just an apartment," Cassidy said. If she and Butch were to rent the apartment, with the money Giovanni had given them, the two could easily split the price and have enough money to provide for themselves before they get jobs. However, Cassidy was alone.

Jessie had the same problem. An idea struck her! It was a long shot, but it ust could work.

"Do you wanna rent an apartment together?" Jessie grumbled.

"I guess." Cassidy sighed. She had always hated Jessie, and Jessie had always hated Cassidy, but something about Team Rocket ending just seemed to wash away the hate.

They went to the landlord and procured an apartment. They went inside. It was fully furnished and obviously worth the price. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms each with an adjourning bathroom, and a living room with a fireplace. There was also a balcony that overlooked the green side of Viridian City. Definitely worth the price, and even more so the company they had to share it with.

* * *

Jessie and Cassidy went for some coffee the following day. They were _actually_ getting along. Sure, they threw an insult a couple times in a conversation towards one another, but that was just playful banter. They were…friends? **(A/N: Don't you have a friend that you greet with an insult? Me and my best friend act just like Jessie and Cassidy. Sorry for the interruption.) **

"Jessie, dear, I'd always knew you would get fired from Team Rocket," Cassidy teased as she sipped her coffee.

"And dearest Cassidy, I'd always knew you were a true blonde," Jessie teased back, also sipping her own coffee.

They both looked to the road as a couple walked by, arm in arm. The couple was gently conversing with their lover, without a care in the world and also seeming to forget that they were in public. The man kissed his woman companion, which eventually turned into a make-out session. Jessie and Cassidy both made faces of disgust and began mocking the couple behind the couple's back. The two women laughed. However, their laughs died away and they just looked longingly into their coffee mugs.

"Jessie, do you miss James?" Cassidy asked, not knowing if she should have asked it. Jessie waited before she replied. She knew what Cassidy was getting at.

"As much as you miss Buffy."

After a much needed silence so the two could reflect on their old partners, Cassidy and Jessie noticed an old woman across the ways at a petite flower shop. She had just put up a HELP WANTED poster. The two looked at each other, nodded, got up, and went to the old woman. Jobs were quite needed.

"Excuse me, madam. We just noticed your poster," Jessie said (in a much nicer, out-of-character voice).

"Could we work here?" Cassidy asked (in the same tone as Jessie).

The old lady looked up at the two women and smiled. "Of course! Beautiful, young ladies like you two will surely be quite the assets here!" Jessie and Cassidy both smiled their conceited, vain smiles. They were pretty, and they both knew it.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Jessie and Cassidy started working at Madam's Flower Shoppe. They were getting along with customers and had become quite good friends with the owner, Madam Chancey who had given them the jobs. Jessie and Cassidy took turns watering the plants and working the cash register.

Madam Chancey was a kind, elderly widow. She used to run her shop with her husband until he passed. It was the bestflower shop in Kanto when he was still around but after his passing, the business soon began to flop. The Madam decided to give the shop one last shot after many years of horrid business that just barely got her by. Jessie and Cassidy were her new pride and joy for the two beauties brought in numerous customers (most of which were single men). Madam Chancey sure knew how to do business.

A few more days passed and the shop was a complete success again thanks to two certain former Team Rocket agents. This job also kept Cassidy's and Jessie's minds off of certain men–until that most sordid Saturday…..

It was just a normal day at Madam's Flower Shoppe. Customers (again, mostly single men) came and went, always buying more than their fair share of flowers thanks to Jessie's and Cassidy's great sales pitches (or merely just their looks). It was Jessie's turn to restock the flowers and then water them.

She went to refill the rose bin–however, there weren't just a few various roses with their various colours like there always were, but merely a single red rose. Jessie fell to her knees and started to cry. And it didn't help her when Madam's pet Meowth walked by, purring at Jessie's feet. She continued to cry even harder.

"James…(and Meowth)"

Cassidy heard Jessie crying and went to see what the matter was. She noted the rose and immediately knew why Jessie was crying. She really did miss James as much as Cassidy missed Botch, and perhaps even a little more. She gave Jessie a warm embrace and then helped Jessie to her feet. Jessie still had tears in her eyes.

"Madam? May we have a quick break?" Cassidy called to Madam Chancey.

"Of course dearie." The Madam just smiled. Old ladies, they always know what's going on.

Cassidy motioned Jessie to their coffee table from the other day which had now become their favourite table. Cassidy ordered them their favourite coffees. Jessie had her head nearly crashing on the table with her hands in her skirt. _She obviously hasn't stopped crying_, Cassidy pitied her friend.

"It's okay, Jess. I know exactly how you feel. I didn't realize that after leaving Butch that I would actually miss him so much." Cassidy began to cry, too, only she wasn't crying as much as Jessie…yet.

"C-Cassidy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do y-you love, Hutch?" Jessie looked up; her eyes were a little puffy with a single tear dripping down her face.

"Yes," was Cassidy's response. She brought a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that were now coming. "And you love James."

"Yes, but I didn't think I'd miss him so much."

**Okay. So, this story is turning out to be a lot sadder than I thought it would be. Don't fret! It will get happy! And as for Jessie and Cassidy being friends, I've always thought that if they put aside their trivial rivalry, they would become friends. I dunno about you, but I like them as friends, friends that insult each other ^_^. Sorry about the wait, school resumed term so I had Statistics homework that interfered with my writing. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. A Reunion of Friends

_A Reunion of Friends_

James was undoubtedly enjoying his new life with the parents he never thought he could have.

Each and every morning, James would emerge from a magnificent slumber from his new, "adult" room. This new room encompassed a luxurious Snorlax-sized bed with incredulously comfy bedding and pillows stuffed with the finest feathers of several Swablu. Growlie, who now slept in James's room, had his puppy-bed (which was the size of an Arcanine) brought up that laid at the foot of James's bed. After awakening from a deep sleep, James and Growlie would then proceed to the dining hall for a marvelous feast of all the breakfast foods imaginable. And then after that, James and family would walk around the gardens, have an afternoon tea and catch up with another, and then do various family activities. Sometimes, James and his father would go fishing in the estate's lake; his father would catch Goldeens, Spheals, and even sometimes a Milotic, while James seemed to only catch Magikarps, much to his eminent frustration. Life seemed good and well for James. But he was still missing something.

Until one day, whilst on one of those walks, James noticed Growlie chasing something most vigorously from afar.

"Growlie!" James shouted to his pal, "Come here!" But Growlie did not heed his master's call. Instead, he appeared to be chasing the thing all the way to where his master stood.

Eventually, the thing was coming into James's vision, with Growlie right on its furry heels.

"It seems little Growlie has found a stray cat Poke'mon to chase," James father said nonchalantly while sipping some exotic wine. His wife was at his arm. James seemed to lose interest as Growlie began chasing the thing the opposite way. The family turned to walk away, when James heard that familiar squawking.

"Get yer filthy paws offah meh, ya mangy mutt!" And he scratched Growlie with Furry Swipes, which prompted Growlie to initiate a Flamethrower at his assailant.

"Wait! Growlie stop!" James commanded. He knew that voice and was determined to protect its owner.

Meowth looked up at James with water-filled eyes, his eyes growing bigger by the second.

"M-Meowth?" James stuttered as he stared into the slightly mangy cat.

"Jimmy? Is dat really youse?" Meowth was just as bewildered as James was. And the two best friends ran to each other and Meowth sprung into James's arms into a nice, big (and much needed) hug.

"But Meowth, I thought you were going to Hollywood to try to win Meowzie back?"

"Nyah! Who needs love anyways?" The two started to laugh just like they did back in their Team Rocket days (which was only literally a week or so ago).

They continued to laugh together for some while. James took to heart what Meowth had just said. _Love_. James had felt it before nearly a week ago and desperately missed the feeling, and the woman to which his love belonged to.

"I need love…"

* * *

A day later…

Meowth was given accommodations of his own since there were over twenty guest (not bedrooms) suites. It seemed funny that a miniscule cat like Meowth had a massive suite to himself, but that's what he had received and was excessively happy about it.

"Heh! If only Meowzie could see meh now. Boy, would she be jealous." Meowth had smirked to himself after going to sleep the previous night. Now, he and James were dining together outside with James's parents, and much to Meowth's displeasure, Growlie. But, he was enjoying the food for he was stuffing himself to over-content.

James was glad that he got his buddy back. But, he still had love on his mind.

Meowth was currently telling James about his mishaps in Hollywood. James's parents seemed to be very interest, mostly because this Meowth could speak. At the end of his tale, the two sobbed. James was hardly paying attention.

"…and dat's how I lost love fer da thoid time." He had finished, but seemed proud since he had an audience. Meowth liked James's parents. _They_ listened to him. ("Truly touching story, Meowth!" James's father sobbed. "Spectacular!" said his mother.) However, his next remark was made towards James:

"Ya. Who needs love when youse gots friends." He eyed James for he excepted what James was about to say:

"But…what if…you love your friend?"

"I beg your pardon, son, but what ever do you mean?" His mother looked confusedly concerned for her boy (which was almost a first).

Meowth just smiled at James: he knew exactly who James was talking about. Ever since he joined up with Team Rocket, Meowth just knew James at least _liked_ Jessie. As for Jessie, it took a few years for him to find out that Jessie at least _liked_ James (the hitting put him of track, but perhaps that's what she was going for). But as the years went by, he was sure that the two now _loved_ each other. And unbeknownst to Jessie and James that last sunset, Meowth had indeed looked back to see his two best friends still in that heated embrace. He was sure that they missed each other, a lot more than Meowth had missed them. But he was completely fine with that. He wanted his two friends to be together again and he wanted to be with them, too.

The sun was setting. The four (and Growlie) had sat in silence for what seemed like ages. The dinner had been cleared and James's parents soon departed, leaving James with his friends in solace.

"Eh, Jimmy?"

"What?" James moaned.

"Let's go get Jessie," Meowth looked towards his buddy with a burning resolve in his eyes. James looked at Meowth; the tears in his eyes had quickly been replaced by more tears. But not the tears of sorrow and suffering but the ones of happiness and determination!

"Right!" James stood up with one fist in the air.

"Growl!"

"The three of us will go get her right now! And then we will live together again, forever!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

The three of them, James, Meowth, and Growlie, had left James's parents' estate right then and there without a second's delay (and not to mention in a rather rash manner) without looking back. They all held their heads high. They were going to get Jessie if it was the last thing they did!

"Hey Jimbo?"

"What Meowth?"

"Do youse have any idea wheres Jess is at?"

Good question, Meowth.

"I…have no…idea."

**I apologise for the wait! Sorry. _ Just expect two days between each chapter. I fell of a Zip-Line yesterday! Woohoo! And yay! The story is getting happier! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. A Reunion of Lovers

_A Reunion of Lovers_

It had been a week since the "incident of the rose" as Cassidy came to know it. After that day, Cassidy and Jessie even got along more than they had been before. It seems they both had something they deeply shared–a lost love.

But despite that lost, the two appeared to be more determined than ever to keep moving forward!

The flower shop kept the two women preoccupied. The shop was undergoing remodeling due to the exceedingly amount of customers Jessie and Cassidy brought in. They did not have time to dwell on their pasts but dwelled on the future of Madam's Flower Shoppe (which was now known as Madam's and Daughters' Emporium). The three got along very well: they were practically the family that they never had.

It was just a normal at the Emporium, (well, it was at first)….

Cassidy was watering the garden out back. Jessie was at the register inside, dealing with massive amounts of customers (the flower shop was hot, not to mention the workers, and it was just that time of year when _everyone_ wanted flowers). However, Cassidy was unaware of the oncoming figure approaching her from behind.

A shadow had appeared over Cassidy; but she just kept on watering. _Pssh, probably just another guy to come and flirt with me_, Cassidy thought, _I'm just_ too damn _irresistible; but I am honestly NOT in the mood for these kinds of pricks. _She closed her eyes and emitted a deep sigh.

"What's got ya down, babe?" The man said in a voice that Cassidy could have sworn she had heard before. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Men.

"Buzz off; it's my business, NOT yours." She then cursed under her breathe, "Prick."

"And what if I'd like to make it my business?" Cassidy's blood started to boil. She turned around to punch the "prick" square in his face. He caught her fist in his. And guess who that fist belonged to?

"B-B-Biff?" Cassidy's jaw gaped open at the man that now stood before her. She was in a complete state of shock. Butch's eyes narrowed (and you could expect what he was about to say). But rather than start his usual rant when people got his name wrong, Butch merely closed his eyes and pulled Cassidy into heart-filled embrace.

"I'll let that one slide only 'cause I haven't seen ya in so long." He smiled. Cassidy eventually came to her senses and returned his embrace and pulled him in tighter.

"Why are you here?" Cassidy replied. She had regained her cool and calm demeanor.

"What? That's all ya have to say to me after all this time apart?" Butch teased as he released her and stared into Cassidy's eyes. "Well then, I guess this won't be need, but, I'm gonna do it anyways." And with that, Butch placed his lips on top of Cassidy's.

Meanwhile, Jessie had come outside to see if Cassidy wanted to go for lunch since it was their break time. She stumbled upon the two former Team Rocket agents in a passionate lip-lock. Jessie couldn't help but smile for her friend, but deep, deep down, she felt an old emptiness return suddenly.

* * *

Elsewhere….

James, Meowth, and Growlie were searching everywhere (and that means _everywhere_) for Jessie.

"I tink she said she was goin' to Vermilion City," Meowth whined.

"No. I think she went to Saffron City," James sighed. The three had been walking for nearly a day straight. They were hungry, thirsty, and utterly exhausted. Just like the good old times.

"Growl!"

"What did Growlie say, Meowth?"

"He said dat he tinks Jess said she went to Cerulean City. How do youse know what Jess said? Youse weren't even dere." Growlie growled at Meowth's snide comment.

"Let's just go to Pewter City then, it's the closest and I'm pooped." The three went onwards, barely dragging their feet. Yes, it was the closest, but they were out in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

It was the next day at the Emporium. Jessie was moving boxes of plant seeds to the back for they were starting to carry berries from the Hoenn region now. Cassidy was at the register flirting with Butch.

"Hey Cassidy! Stop flirting and get to work!" Jessie teased. Cassidy looked embarrassed, however. She blushed immediately started working, shooing Butch away. He waltzed over to Jessie and started helping her with the boxes in order to talk with Jessie.

"Whaddya want Hutch?"

"The name is Butch and you know it!" He yelled. "Gosh, I just wanted to ask ya a few questions about Cassidy okay?"

"Yeah yeah I know, Botch [he tweaked]. What do you want to know?" Jessie retorted.

"Well, since you two are apparently buddies now, does Cassidy…love me?" He was blushing now. Jessie stared at him.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself."

"But what if she doesn't."

"Honestly, Botch, if she didn't, would she be snogging you every five minutes?" Jessie was getting annoyed.

"I guess you have a point." He looked disappointed. "I just wanted to make sure before I gave her this." He showed Jessie a small Poke'ball.

"Why are you gonna give her a Poke'mon?" Jess raised an eyebrow. He opened it. Inside it contained a magnificent ring.

"Holy Lugia!" Jessie's eyes widened. That ring was expensive! "Well, I think you should definitely do what you were going to do!" She said and scurried off. She was happy for Cassidy since she Cassidy's true feelings. However, she was also envious. No, not jealous of Biff, but the mere fact that her friend was soon likely to be married while Jessie would remain alone forever.

She envisioned herself working at Madam's for the rest of her long, pathetic life. She would soon adopt way too many Persians, Skittys, and Espions. She would grow into a shriveled up old maid who would be working here until she died a miserable, lonely life. And no offense to the Madam, of course. Jessie started to tear up but quickly composed herself. She deemed it was time for a break.

Jessie was putting her apron away when Madam Chancey approached her and gave Jessie a warm hug.

"It is okay, my dearie. I'm sure you will find your man soon. Why not take the rest of the day off?"

"Thank you, Madam." Jessie smiled at the kind old lady.

Jessie jolted to the nearest café and paid for a simple bento box. She went to devour her lunch over by Viridian City Lake. She sat at a bench that was underneath a few trees and began eating.

* * *

James, with Meowth on top of his head and Growlie loyally walking at his feet, had moped into Viridian City.

"Ya knows, Jimmy, I don't tink we're evah gonna find Jess," Meowth moaned. He had no more energy for walking so hat's why he was on James's head, plus it was a hot day so they were losing energy faster than normal.

"Don't say things like that, Meowth!" James yelled. "We'll find her…I hope." The two were beginning to lose hope, though. They had searched nearly every town and city in the entire Kanto region for Jessie, but to no avail.

James found a patch of shade for the three near the lake and he keeled over and lay on his back. Meowth rolled off of his head and laid against one of the surrounding trees. Growlie sprawled out underneath a nearby, preoccupied bench that was located on the other side of the trees. He had smelled food so that's why he went over there.

Someone's stomach growled.

"Jimmy."

"What?" James moaned.

"Go gets meh some food."

"Get it yourself."

"I'm too tired tah."

"No you're not. You didn't even walk here." They had fallen into their old habits, back when they were a trio. One would complain to the other about food until someone would go get it. So, it only made sense that James and Meowth would turn to try and get Jessie (even though it wasn't likely to work) to get food.

"Jessie!" They both complained.

"What?" Jessie responded. She was on the other side of the trees, literally only about twelve feet away.

"Gets us some grub," Meowth said, not realizing that the woman they were searching for was _literally_ right there on the other side of the tree he was leaned up against.

James, on the other hand, was astounded. He sprung up from the ground rather too quickly for being exhausted. He ran to the voice; and then, abruptly stopped in front of the woman sitting on the bench that Growlie was underneath eating her bento box lunch.

He stared into her sapphire eyes blankly, not knowing what to do. He found her! Jessie, on the other hand, closed her eyes and bento box, got up, went straight to James, who now had his arms extended (hoping for a hug), and smacked him across the grass.

"It's about time you showed up!" Jessie yelled.

"B-but…"James was speechless. What did he do to deserve that? He was stroking his head while he sat on the grass as Jessie came over to him. She put herself into James's arms in a tight embrace. She nuzzled her head in his neck. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. And soon, a not-so-hungry-anymore Meowth jumped onto the two.

"Jessie!" He screamed.

"Meowth…James…I missed you two so much!"

"And we missed you, Jess." James was now looking her in the eyes. "But I missed you more." He moved his head closer to hers and closed the space between their lips in a m ost passionate kiss.

"Ehh!" Meowth said in a teasing voice. He rolled off of Jessie's lap and went to steal her bento box as the two continued their kiss (which was turning into quite the plethora of kisses).

"Shaddup, Meowth," Jessie said.

* * *

For the rest of that afternoon, Jessie and James just continued to be in that embrace at the lake-front. They shared kisses every so often but never once did they let go of one another. Never again would they be separated.

**Okay, so, personally, I did not like writing this chapter. I wrote it while 10 twelve-year-old girls were at my house for my sister's B-day and were way too fucking loud! Grr! I usually write in peace and quite so my mind is flowing with ideas and I can concentrate on grammar and syntax but NO! Stupid preteens! (No offense to you if you are one.) It is 2 fucking AM and they are still up! Hope you enjoyed it at least. And it's not over by the by. It would have been much fluffier but again, my concentration was interrupted…all day long. **


	7. To Love's End

_To Love's End_

It was nighttime. But opposed to the symbolic nature of night being the time when evil is most persistent, fear is increasing at each breathe one fretfully takes, and when all one wants to do is close their eyes and dream away all the "monsters in the closet," this night was practically day, with no fear in their eyes; just each other in their arms…

Jessie had brought James, Meowth, and Growlie back to hers and Cassidy's apartment. It was twelve o'clock on the dot; Cassidy and what's-his-face were sound asleep in Cassidy's room. Meowth went straight for the Poke'T.V. and planted himself right on the couch to begin observing some of his favourite shows. Jessie and James headed to sleep in Jessie's room. Growlie, not knowing whether to follow his master or stay with his "enemy" ended up hesitatingly starting the fireplace near Meowth with an Ember attack and curling up beside the newly-made fire.

Jessie dove straight to her bed after changing into her blue undershirt and PJ shorts. James followed suit, taking off his jacket from his suit leaving him in his white undershirt and blue pants.

Jessie faced the window. So did James. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face to the back of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating perfume. He closed his eyes but could not fall asleep. Being reunited with the woman he loves was all too exciting for him; how could he sleep when all he wanted was to be with her?

"Jess? Are you awake?" She turned in his arms to face him.

"I am now. Why?" James knew better than to mess with Jessie whilst she was sleeping but he couldn't resist her. He could see her sneering at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to talk."

"James, we talked all day." Jessie was getting annoyed, she just wanted to sleep.

"But I wanted to talk about something else." Jessie had moved onto her back, which made James get on top of Jessie. His emerald eyes were hovering above her sapphire ones; his lips were mere inches above hers.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Jessie smirked.

"I do….just getting comfortable, that's all."

"What about, then?" She sighed.

"I just want you to know…" he bit his lip. James was wondering if he should tell Jessie his true reason for coming to get her: Love. Jessie was just under the assumption that James and Meowth only came back to get her so the trio could be together again, as best friends. **(A/N: "'cause they're the three best friends that anyone could have, and they'll never ever ever leave each other…." Sorry, if you've seen the Hangover, you'll get it…I just had to say it 'cause that's honestly what I thought of when I wrote that last part. Sorry.) **James continued:

"….that I won't ever leave you again. I only left in the first place to get my parents to understand me for once and to finally rid myself of that…that Jessiebelle. And now, I'm here for you. Forever. And even if you don't want me here…..well too bad for you, I'm staying. So prepare for trouble."

With that, James leaned onto her lips with his. Jessie wrapped her arms around James and returned his passionate kiss.

"I'm fine with that, but only if you make it double." Jessie remarked and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Jessie and Cassidy went to their coffee shop the following day. So much had occurred in just two days that the two women were completely overwhelmed.

Butch had proposed to Cassidy and she accepted. And James had come back for Jessie. James had talked about getting a house for him, Jessie, Meowth, and Growlie to live in. However, Jessie and Cassidy had a problem of that they shared: what about the Madam and the flower business?

Madam Chancey had given the two a job, a job that they turned into a _family_ business. After all, the Madam renamed her business as Madam's and _Daughters'_. She had given Jessie and Cassidy a family when they were alone. They couldn't just leave her after all the Madam had done for them.

Jessie and Cassidy were contemplating this ordeal amidst coffee.

"I don't want to quit."

"Neither do I."

More silence passed between them when Butch, James, Meowth, and Growlie came up with lunch for all six of them. After an almost silent lunch (come on, it was awkward because these two former Team Rocket teams had once despised another…the non-silence came from Meowth's constant chewing), James asked Jessie to accompany him on a walk. They left, heading for Viridian Forest. Meowth and Growlie discreetly followed them not wanting to be left with Cassidy and Butch.

They were in the forest when James pulled Jessie over to sit with him against a tree.

"Why'd you drag me to the forest?" Jessie was puzzled.

"To ask you a question." James was looking anxious. He pulled a hand into his pocket.

"What?"

He put his arms around her into another embrace. He laid his chin on her head and took her left hand in his.

"I love you." He nervously spat out. "Marry me?" He was waiting to get smacked with either a fan or a mallet.

Jessie felt a ring being placed onto her finger. But she didn't feel ready to smack James with anything. Instead she pulled her head out from underneath his and kissed him.

"I love you, too. But…"

James's heart felt like it was being crushed by a Snorlax.

"But you can't leave Madam Chancey?" He knew why Jessie wouldn't leave. It was a bit out of her character to care for someone other than herself, but James understood why.

But an idea as marvelous and mighty as a Moltres **(LOL!) **struck his brain like a jolt from Ash's Pikachu!

"I won't give up." He pulled her closer. "So I have an idea that I know will most definitely work!"

"If it does, then I might just marry you."

* * *

And she did marry him…

* * *

He talked to Butch and Cassidy to find out that they were in the same predicament. James said that they could get a place to live in Viridian City and Botch himself could work in place of Jessie at the Emporium. Biff agreed.

As for him and Jessie, James was able to procure a piece of land near Viridian Forest. His father gave James his inheritance and helped him acquire the land (which was actually one of James's father's many pieces of land that he owned throughout the entire Kanto Region). There, James, Jessie, Meowth, Growlie, Seviper, Dustox, Cacnea, and Chimecho would live together, forever.

James had a simple (yet luxurious) plantation style house built that overlooked a small lake. On the other side of the lake was the forest. There was also a fantastic garden on the grounds. James had also caught a few Grass Poke'mon to assist the garden. This garden was to avail Madam Chancey's business. So in the end, Jessie and Cassidy never left the Madam, but merely made her Emporium even grander (and not to mention greener) then before!

Now, it was a month later since the day James had proposed to Jessie.

They were sitting on a bench by the lake, looking out at the sunset with Meowth. Well, it looks like that wasn't their last sunset when they had left each other nearly two months ago, but that now, they had many more to view together.

Jessie was falling asleep in James's chest, while Meowth had already fallen asleep on her lap. James saw something drinking at the other side of the lake.

"Look!" James practically yelled, causing Jessie and Meowth to jump from their slumbers.

"What James!" Jessie said as she smacked him, but not too hard since they were married now.

"It's a Weezing and an Arbok drinking at the bottom of the lake! Odd, isn't it? That an Arbok and Weezing are traveling together?"

Jessie stared across the lake at the two Poke'mon. "Very odd." Jessie said and started to cry. She had an Arbok once, and James had a Weezing.

James wrapped his arms around her. "I wonder what our old friends are doing right now."

"Youse idiots! Dat is yours Arbok and Weezing!" Meowth laughed.

"WHAT!" The two humans both screamed.

"Morons…" Meowth said under his breath, but too bad Jessie heard him and kicked him, causing him to roll down the hill and into the lake.

"Arbok!"

"Weezing!"

Jessie and James both called to their old friends.

On the other side of the lake, Arbok and Weezing abruptly stopped drinking the water and looked up to where the voices were coming from.

"Char?"

"Weezing?"

They soon spotted their former masters. To hell with that! They were still their masters! And always would be!

Arbok slipped into the lake and began sprinting towards Jessie while Weezing just hovered over the lake onwards to James. The two Poke'mon jumped into Jessie's and James's extended arms.

"Arbok! You're alright!"

"Weezing you too!"

Tears were in everybody's eyes as they all embraced into one massive group hug.

"What about the Ekans and Koffing that you were helping?" James asked.

"Weeze."

"He said dat all da Ekans and Koffing all evolved in tah odah Arboks and Weezings so day isn't needed tah protect dem anymore. So day are just traveling around togedah since dey don't know whats tah do," Meowth translated as he got out of the lake. He eyed Jessie and was about to Furry Swipe her face but decided to just continue on translating since he missed Arbok and Weezing, too. "But now dat day found youse twos idiots, day wanna be your Poke'mons agains." He wrung out his soaking tail and joined the group hug.

"Of course you two can!" Jessie said with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

They were _all _together again. But although Team Rocket may have ended, Jessie, James, and Meowth's friendship and love will remain forever strong!

Fin.

**Well, it's over! I almost cried because I was listening to some epic music that totally fit in with the context and theme, like right now, I'm listening to "Stand By Me" (the Lion King version though! ^-^). I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did! And if you want more Rocketshipping stories, I will have at least 2 more up soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
